bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōhaku Morimoto
| image = | race = (Fullbringer) | birthday =September 9 | age =27 | gender =Male | height =172cm (5'8") | weight =53kg (116lb.) | blood type =B Negative | affiliation =Xstence | occupation =Head of the Morimoto Conglomerate | previous occupation = | team = | previous team =Karakura High Kendo Club | partner =Tetsuo Momohara | base of operations = , , Morimoto HQ, , | relatives = | education = | focus = | signature skill =Dynamite Generation | fullbring ='What's Yours Is Mine' | story debut =Bleach: Extinction | roleplay debut =''Fanon Canon: Harbinger'' }} Kōhaku Morimoto (森本 康爆, Morimoto Kōhaku) is a talented Fullbringer currently residing in . He is the current head of the Morimoto Conglomerate, having inherited the position from his father upon his retirement. A student and graduate of both and , he is a long time friend of Tetsuo Momohara's and a member of the organization Xstence. Appearance Kōhaku is a man of average height and strong physicality, though not overly developed, his majority of his body is marked by well-groomed musculature from his years studying and training in , , and, . He has an extremely light complexion in spite of a physically active life-style, due to a deficiency, making him an . His hair has a grey-ish hue for the same reason as his skin, and is rather short in length reaching only as far as the nape of his neck. It is relatively clean kept though it ruffles into spikes at the back, his bangs are formed into two tufts above his eyes, reaching down far enough to obscure them only slightly with their tips, as well Kōhaku has rather prominent sideburns that have a somewhat feathered style to them. His eyes are almost rectangular in shape, something not helped by Kōhaku's tendency to squint when concentrating, they have strong lashes to them as well as green irides. His eyebrows are grey like his hair and exceedingly thin and are known to arch in interesting ways when Kōhaku becomes emotional. His nose appears rounded at a glance, but actually has a soft pointed-tip with closer inspection, as well he has a pointed chin that appears rounded from a distance and a fairly flat jawline. Kōhaku can most commonly be found wearing a tailoured black suit with long sleeves, it is accompanied with a simple red shirt and a black suited tie as well as a pair of black slacks and brown leather shoes. His left ear is pierced with a small black stud earring, and Kōhaku can often be found wearing several rings, though the amount, and which fingers are adorned with them vary frequently. Personality Kōhaku is that kid who grew up looking after everyone else. He never got something that he couldn't share with his friends, be it toys or snacks. He had the ear to listen, the empathy to never look away, and carried the shoulder to cry on. Thanks to his family's well off status, this trait was easy to nurture and quickly became a large part of who Kōhaku is. He sees it as his responsibility to look after everyone else, it sits at the core of his personal philosophy which came into shape through his friendship with Tetsuo Momohara and is something that remains evident in the part Kōhaku plays in Xstence. He is the support structure of the group, not only does he provide assistance through his myriad Fullbrings, but also in the organization's other endeavours, using the Morimoto Conglomerate's resources to aid them as needed, be it through the acquirement of resources, or simply financially. That said he isn't entirely selfless and has some drive to accomplish his own needs and desires ahead of those of others, typically taking care of that as quickly as he can so that he can devote more time his friends and compatriots alike. History Shizumaru Morimoto (森本 静, Quiet, Forest Origin) was a long standing member of the , acting as one of its several saikō-komon (最高顧問, senior advisors) with control over territory in the ward of . Primarily a businessman by trade, Shizumaru used his Yakuza connections to grow and rapidly expand his own business, known as the Morimoto Conglomerate, by buying out, extorting, and otherwise crippling his competition in the city. Shizumaru was a bit of a glutton for punishment, and when he ran into a rambunctious woman named Kazue Kawaguchi (川口 和枝, Peaceful Branch, Mouth of the River), he fell in love. It was an odd relationship to say the least, but they made their peace with it. When Shizumaru became ill, Kazue even filled in for him with the Sumiyoshi-kai, and it served as an excellent place for venting her frustrations in life. In , Kazue became pregnant with Kōhaku. There was little in the way of complications, the pair were well respected among their "family" amongst the Yakuza and a temporary leave of absence was seen as water under the bridge, as soon as they appointed a temporary replacement, and of course, Shizumaru remained around to help when he could spare it. Of course, they were still criminals, and even amidst taking a break, the family had to be prepared. Shizumaru had his best men watching over his family and it was one of those same men that saved Kazue's life when they were struck by the most unfortunate circumstance: s. One of their protectors was spiritually aware, and as a result had been able to save Kazue and her unborn son from the supernatural predator that had attacked them. This man, (Roshan, Dresden, somebody), was paid handsomely for his services, despite the highly unusual circumstances surrounding the attack. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Kōhaku is largely based upon Hayato Gokudera from . *Prior to giving Kōhaku a proper name, the author took to calling him Klepto (クレプト, Kureputo). *Kōhaku can be taken to mean "Explosive Peace" (康 (Kō), Peace; 爆 (Haku), Explode) while Morimoto can be translated as "Forest Origin" (森 (Mori), Forest; 爆 (Moto), Origin). Appearances *'Bleach: Extinction' **''Fanon Canon: Harbinger'' References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fullbringer Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Xstence